


人间

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: 好兆头AU恶魔皮/天使水





	人间

**Author's Note:**

> 生日点梗 for @米羔

这件事要从十一年前说起。

十一年前，杰拉德·皮克以一百八十公里的时速在道路上行驶。他的后视镜中有两盏尖叫的蓝光在追赶他，但是不要紧，等他将时速提升至二百公里的时候，后面两台警车里的每一个汽缸都会变成温带性软体动物的心脏。是的，做恶魔有许多好处，包括且不仅限于从1926年至今，他从未因超速而被吊销驾照。按照经典定义来看，皮克不像一个恶魔：他高个子，蓝眼睛，没有犄角和蹄子；他看起来是个比较规范的南欧男人，开快车，蓄胡子，每天都听《夏奇拉精选集》。事实上，任何磁带或光碟在他的车里放置超过两星期，其内容都会自动变成《夏奇拉精选集》，就连皇后乐队的作品也不能幸免。

皮克踩下油门，把车载音响的音量旋钮从二分之一旋至三分之二，身后的两辆警车消失在后视镜中。就在这时，夏奇拉不唱了。音响里的夏奇拉用哈维的语气对他说：“你迟到了，杰拉德。”

皮克毛骨悚然。利用电子设备通信是他的主意，他把这个好点子汇报给了普约尔，不知道普约尔向上级传达的时候出了什么问题，总之他原本不是这个意思。好在哈维此时惜字如金，熟悉的旋律很快席卷而来，皮克猛打方向盘，黑色宾利车四轮见火，拐进一片墓地。

皮克推开车门，看到两个人影如笋苗般从泥土中钻了出来。皮克谨慎地问候道：“撒旦万岁。”

“撒旦万岁。”哈维和伊涅斯塔齐声说。每到地狱方面人员的述职环节，皮克都会异常紧张。因为众所周知，哈维能用一片口香糖和两根曲别针引爆金融危机，而皮克很难向他的每一个上级解释清楚关闭十栋高档写字楼的WIFI能带来什么邪恶后果。万幸的是，今天哈维没打算刁难他。哈维弯腰从一块墓碑后面拎起什么东西。，

哈维说：“拿去。”

“噢。不。”皮克明白了，他艰难地开口，“请不要是我想的那个意思。”

“别担心，”伊涅斯塔说，“这是神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、被称作龙的野兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君。多么荣幸呀，杰里。”

“没错。”哈维附和道，“是时候了，年轻人，不要让我们失望。更不要让他的父亲失望，你知道的。”

一刻钟后，杰拉德·皮克拎着盛有婴儿的篮子站在圣伊莎贝尔拜魔修会的门口。他惊愕地发现，为他开门的正是夏奇拉·伊莎贝尔·迈巴拉克·里波尔。在这一庄严的任务中，拉丁界的流行天后、修会中的名誉修女夏奇拉·伊莎贝尔·迈巴拉克·里波尔盘高金发、身笼黑纱，在其他拜魔会修女钦慕的注视下温柔地抱起神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、被称作龙的野兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君，火速赶往三号产房。皮克紧紧跟随着她，直到被挡在三号产房门外。过了一会儿，夏奇拉的脑袋又探了出来：“这孩子应该取什么名字？”

“佩普。”皮克忠实地传达了上级给他的指令。

“好的，好的。佩普，敌基督，敌基督佩普。”她品味了一番，微笑着合上了门。

皮克发觉自己可能帮不上什么忙了。修女们会用撒旦之子替换掉一个普通产妇的儿子，然后秘密找人收养那个普通婴儿。皮克在产房门口的走廊里溜达了一会儿，意识到自己像是在演员通道前苦等偶像宠幸的迷妹，而他的偶像正忙于给世界上最邪恶的婴儿洗澡，并沉醉于数目不明的可爱小脚趾（如果是小蹄子就更好了，夏奇拉这么认为）。皮克决定去睡一觉，他回到自己的车里，他的车体贴地把他载回了家。

两天之后，一对心无警惕的新任父母带着撒旦之子离开了教会医院。一道球形闪电点燃了圣伊莎贝尔拜魔修道院的小礼拜堂，大火持续了四个小时，完全没有人受伤，但是除了人之外的一切东西烧得什么都不剩。睡了两天的皮克被雷声吓醒，他睁开眼，看到拉莫斯站在他的床边，窗外的电光投在拉莫斯脸上，衬得这位天使凶色毕露，正是希尔罗尼玛斯·博斯理想中的图景。

“我刚刚听说了！”拉莫斯迫切地问，“你告诉我，你们给他起名字没有？”

“他？谁？少当家的吗？”皮克还没清醒过来，“他叫佩普。我本来打算睡一觉再和你说，或者和你睡一觉再说。”

“真要命！”拉莫斯开始气急败坏，“伊克尔让我务必去行使个奇迹，说服那孩子的爹妈，给他取名叫何塞！”

“你做不到的，”皮克很痛苦，“没人能拒绝夏奇拉的建议。更何况这个项目是哈维在做；你们想把计划列在哈维前面，连门儿都没有。”

分别属于两个阵营的外勤人员想要见上一面，说容易倒容易，说困难也困难。因此，他们总是抓紧一切机会在人间做点人类特别爱做的事。六个小时后，他们打完了今天的第一炮。皮克赶紧把拉莫斯推开，毕竟拉莫斯的身上纹满了圣像和圣文，皮克总是觉得自己的手没地方搁。他们并排躺着，把气喘匀，然后陷入了沉默，整张床上弥漫着绝望的气息。

是的，他们两个都知道敌基督意味着什么。本来情况挺好，最近一两百年，汽车、疫苗、电视剧、超级水稻、推特、苹果公司的所有产品和夏奇拉，一切都让大家十分喜欢。就当你感觉再好不过的时候，一盘世界末日大决战就扣在了你脸上。世界之战，末日之战，天堂对地狱，没有规则，打死为止。不管接下来是无尽的天堂还是无尽的地狱，都令人无法忍受。

“我以为你会站在你们那边，”拉莫斯说，“自从布兰·史塔克当了国王，你远比从前更憎恨人类。”

“我当然站在我们那边！”皮克拔高嗓门，很快又降了回来，“那不是憎恨，真的不是，只是某种程度的失望。在汤米·谢尔比出任隐形首相之前我不会彻底放弃，等着瞧吧。”

拉莫斯没理皮克，他的思绪飘远了。他认为自己可以去问问某个老朋友的意见，老朋友，通常意味着挺久没见面了，他得想想自己准备些什么礼物才好登门拜访。他一定要找到办法解决这个问题。其中一方阵营的永久胜利，这是他最不想看到的情形。再也没有健身房、绿茵场和驯马庄园，没有弗拉明戈，没有斗牛比赛，没有刺青艺术，没有AC/DC和空中铁匠，没有他还没看完的陀思妥耶夫斯基（他相信自己会有看完的那一天）；尽管以后确实也不用拼命掩护伊克尔去下界与人幽会，但这一丁点儿欢乐完全不能抵偿损失。

“你得破坏地狱的计划。”皮克指出。

“对。”拉莫斯说，“不错，正是我。天降大任于我了，杰里。”

敌基督不可能被杀掉。这个策略他们连想都不用想：撒旦之子能够控制他活动范围内的所有东西，双头小牛、空中印记、雌鹅倒飞、落鱼如雨，这些只是人类穷极想象力揭开的一角真相。皮克和拉莫斯为此愁苦了一会儿。不久，他们达成了初步一致：诞生只是开始，养育才是关键。要知道，敌基督的父亲被创造时是个天堂里的大人物；而从基因学的角度来讲，我们最终会发现基因学都是狗屎。只有人类相信基因，正如他们仍未发现远古生物化石全是上帝随手敲下的骗局。天使与恶魔更信奉教化和诱导。善与恶都埋藏在那孩子没长犄角的小脑瓜深处，关键在于怎么塑造。皮克和拉莫斯躺在一起，开始思考他们从没打算思考的事：如何共同养育一个孩子。

很快他们就明白了，他们俩做不来这件事。这就是为什么在佩普四岁那年，莫德里奇带着一千零一个圣经故事出现在他家门口，然后成功应聘了他们家的保姆。而在佩普五岁的时候，他开始跟着拉基蒂奇先生学习拼字和书写，并在练字本上领略了邪恶五芒星的美妙。坦白来讲，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇各自吃了一惊。

拉基蒂奇欲盖弥彰：“我碰巧考取了教师资格证。”

“塞尔吉奥叫我来的。”莫德里奇坦坦荡荡，“他要破坏地狱的重大阴谋。”

接下来的几年，布斯克茨成为了佩普的牙医，贝尔担任了佩普的高尔夫教练；阿尔巴每两周来修剪一回草坪，马塞洛是一次家庭南美旅行中的向导。拉莫斯把家搬到佩普隔壁，皮克也住了进来，两人周末带小家伙一起踢足球。中场休息的时候，他们给他讲《启示录》。

所有人前赴后继，煞费苦心，但佩普令人遗憾地展现出二进制方面的卓越天赋，并对乒乓球有浓厚兴趣；他不关心政治，对宗教也没有胃口，喜欢看《探险时光》。天使和恶魔都不知道这是好事还是坏事，他们忧心忡忡。

拉莫斯擅长嘴硬。“我的团队用爱感化了他。”拉莫斯说，“如果不是我们，他现在已经是一个连环作案的开膛手。”

“对，对，没错，嗯。”皮克随口附和，一个成熟的恶魔懂得在做爱时不和天使吵架，他正忙着把赤裸的拉莫斯用衬衫套起来，遮住对方皮肤上烫手的十字架，然后在床上安全地摆成黑暗魔物交配时的常用姿势。皮克诚恳地讥讽道：“我希望他像你一样善良。”

转眼之间，佩普的十一岁生日就要到了。生日前夜，皮克第五十七次观看《权力的游戏》第一季的碟片。当安柏伯爵将一罐麦酒摔进火里、对着少狼主罗柏破口大骂时，画面静止了，罗柏的冰原狼灰风一跃而起，用普约尔的声音通知皮克，地狱将会在明天的生日派对上给撒旦之子送一条地狱犬。普约尔显然发现了皮克腿上枕着呼呼大睡的拉莫斯，但他权当没有看见。

皮克陷入沉思，他不敢确定一个对于狗的认知停留在杰克老狗的小男孩能否正确应对地狱犬。他不知道佩普是不是准备好了，正如他也不知道自己这些年来所做的一切准备是否足够充分。如果他安排得当，地球会稳渡难关；反之，世界没准儿将会在明天、后天或者大后天灭亡。皮克真的很喜欢地球，尽管大卫·贝尼奥夫和D·B·威斯的写作能力是个灾难，尽管北极熊宝宝们正在失去它们的冰川，尽管唐纳德·特朗普比任何人都更喜欢使用推特，尽管拉莫斯的脑袋已经把皮克的腿压麻了，但皮克还是透过自己六千岁的双眼，看到这人间的可爱之处。他心情十分复杂，带着死士般的坚毅，极为珍重地快速复习了《权力的游戏》前四季。

第二天，皮克和拉莫斯穿着美漫文化衫出现在派对里，一边和佩普的父母聊天，一边焦虑地看表。下午三点将会有一条庞然大狗出现在这栋房子里，客厅里受邀前来的十个小男孩和十个小女孩对此无知无觉，他们吵吵嚷嚷地挤在一起看卡通片，互相投掷奶油蛋糕。如果不是情况危急，皮克也很想向小寿星申请一块蛋糕，用来和拉莫斯打一架。天使和恶魔盯着墙上的挂钟，五、四、三、二、一，电视上的卡通片播完了，时钟指向了三点整。

令人奇怪的是，屋子里什么也没有发生。没有任何比最黑的黑夜还要黑的大型犬轰然降临，孩子们继续吵吵嚷嚷，佩普的妈妈给大家端来了水果甜点。与此同时，窗外雷声大作，暴雨倾盆。

拉莫斯和皮克借故离开了生日派对。他们钻进车里，皮克打开汽车广播，乌姆蒂蒂的声音传了出来，询问他们是否见到了地狱犬。“十分钟前就放出去了。”乌姆蒂蒂说，“站起来比你都高。”皮克关掉广播，和拉莫斯面面相觑。

“你们的人动了手脚？”皮克问。

“我不这么认为。上面有很大比例的领导赞成敌基督健康成长，他们对末日决战期待很久了。”拉莫斯心烦意乱地翻拣皮克车中的CD收藏，很幸运地找到一张李斯特。啊，李斯特，天堂持有的为数不多的音乐家之一。拉莫斯把这张优美的CD怼进车载音响，发现它卡在里面一动不动。

“我指的是地狱犬。但是你说那孩子——也不是没有可能。莫德里奇把敌基督调包了？”

“是吗？”拉莫斯反问，“万一你从一开始就搞错了呢？如果不是你，就是夏奇拉。那天晚上绝对有第三个婴儿。得了吧，杰里，即使是夏奇拉也可能犯错误。”

皮克不高兴了。他摆出一副慢条斯理的说话态度，因为他和拉莫斯已经认识了六千年，所以他特别懂得怎样刺激拉莫斯的暴怒神经：“想一想吧，塞尔吉奥，会不会是你们的人挟持了敌基督来做人质？我们都清楚，上界的人办事的手段和下界的人其实差不多。你对现状一无所知，只是因为你不在决策层里。”

拉莫斯狠狠瞪了皮克一眼，权衡一番后，他判定车内的空间不方便他动手，也不方便掏出炎剑。他一把抓过仪表盘上方的香薰精油，用手指蘸着，在挡风玻璃内侧画了个传送阵。“成。”拉莫斯怒气冲冲地告诉皮克，“随便你怎么说。”然后他把手掌贴在阵图上，噗的一声消失了。

雨越下越大。洪水泛滥之时，皮克坐在车里，意识到自己的时间已经不多了。拉莫斯选择的CD终于开始播放，音响里传出一首李斯特的《臀部不说谎》。

拉莫斯降落在塞图巴尔市。大面积的强降雨同样也覆盖了这里，狂风把路边的树木吹得东倒西歪。拉莫斯来到皮拉尔·卢比奥的家门前，发现皮拉尔的屋顶被风掀翻了，她正在奋力补救。皮拉尔·卢比奥是一名以研究预言为专业方向的实用神秘学家，通俗来讲，她是一个女巫。即使对于当今世上最厉害的女巫而言，拯救一个去意已决的屋顶还是太过困难，拉莫斯赶紧走上前去，伸出翅膀为她遮风挡雨，同时立刻行使了一个奇迹，让她的屋顶完好如初。暴烈的天灾被隔绝在外，拉莫斯对她说，嗨，好久不见。

天使和女巫坐在客厅里喝茶，窗外的雷鸣声有如天崩地裂。皮拉尔告诉他，自己十一年前受到预言的指引搬到这座城市，然而这些年里什么也没有发生。直到今天下午两点五十八分的时候，她发现自己门梁上悬挂的马蹄铁在熊熊燃烧。“一定是天启四骑士策马从我的门前经过，”皮拉尔冷静分析，“三点整，气候就失去了控制。这是末日吗，塞尔吉奥？”

拉莫斯说：“经过你门前的应该是条狗。”

女巫皱起了眉：“我邻居家的孩子倒是一直央求父母养狗。”

“他在哪？叫什么名字？有没有犄角和蹄子？”拉莫斯连忙发问。

“那男孩叫何塞。”皮拉尔莫名其妙地看了他一眼，然后叹了口气，“他们家是渔民。按照现在的天气，他与他父亲九死一生。”

拉莫斯大吃一惊。

拉莫斯稳定了一下情绪，然后宣布：“我们要找到他！”他站起来，把皮拉尔的房子变成了一艘方舟，顺利地驶进柏油路构成的河道。他向她承诺，事成之后一定马上把房子变回来。

另一边，皮克在越积越高的水面上驾驶他的宾利车。他赶往圣伊莎贝尔拜魔修会，企图调查十一年前的就医档案。然而他发现，这个修道院早已不复存在，取而代之的是一座养鸡场，暂无证据表明这座养鸡场中的死公鸡是否被正确用于标准章程的邪恶祭祀。皮克感到更加焦急，他心绪不宁的时候，维持眼睛颜色的魔法就会失效，变回恶魔原本的金黄色大眼珠。皮克拨打了拉莫斯的手机，打算与他交流情报。在所有和他寿命相等的生物中，只有拉莫斯弄明白了皮克所说的“利用电子设备通信”究竟是什么意思。

拉莫斯接了皮克的电话，谢天谢地，他俩没什么隔夜仇，基本上每次吵架之后，不消一两个小时就可以开始打下一炮。皮克告诉拉莫斯，自己要去找夏奇拉问问清楚。拉莫斯说，不，不用了，我已经找到了敌基督所在的方向。“我和我的幸运女神正在一同前往末日大决战的战场！”拉莫斯大声说，“你现在过来，我还能在看台上给你安排个家属特等席。”

拉莫斯驾驶着方舟，皮拉尔·卢比奥以精湛的技艺读取着水晶球中的画面，她快速地成长为一个优秀的引航员。开船很麻烦，这种时候，拉莫斯有一点点想念皮克：皮克擅长操纵各种交通工具，无论是驾驶汽车、电动车还是自行车，他都能开得一样快，想来驾船也不例外。皮拉尔原本在院子里养了两头羊、两匹马、两只猫和一窝兔子，现在这些动物安安静静地缩在底舱，等待着命运的旨意。

天使、女巫和恶魔在港口见面，此时天色已晚，浓黑的风暴在海面上肆虐。拉莫斯说：“要有光。”于是便有了光。一个莹莹的光球好似安康鱼的拟饵，引领着方舟和凫水的宾利车前行。他们穿过惊涛，驶过骇浪，在风暴的中心见到一艘安宁的小舟，舟下的水面平滑如镜，末日的景象不能惊动它分毫。他们登上这艘简陋的渔船，拉莫斯瞥了一眼皮克，不禁发出痛苦的呻吟：“见鬼，你怎么搞的。”皮克委屈地翻了翻眼珠，把眼睛变回蓝色。

他们走进渔船的窄篷，令人大惑不解的是，这里没有神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、被称作龙的野兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种、黑暗之君和名叫何塞的十一岁男孩，也没有饥荒、瘟疫、战争和死亡。哈维·埃尔南德兹坐在狭仄的船舱里看报纸，他的脚下趴着一条庞然大狗，皮毛比最黑的黑夜还要黑。地狱犬跑过来向皮克撒娇；拉莫斯想摸它两把，犬吠声震得整艘船摇晃不止。

“撒旦万岁。”哈维用开会般的语气说，他从报纸上抬起视线，“十一年，杰拉德，太慢了。我很抱歉地通知你，你没有通过本次晋升资格测试。”

地狱犬站起来，把杯垫那么大的爪子搭进皮克手里，皮克迷惑地与它握手：“等等，敌基督去哪了？”

哈维用痛心的眼神注视着他。地狱犬绕开天使，去向女巫示好，尾巴甩得像个推进器。哈维以令人恐慌的耐心向他解释：“没有什么敌基督，杰拉德。这是一次考试，检验你能不能来我的办公室工作。但是很遗憾，年轻人，你没有通过。我给了你足够多的提示和帮助，”他意味深长地看了拉莫斯一眼，拉莫斯猛然明白了为什么是伊克尔率先得到了敌基督降临的讯息，“但你利用得并不充分。你用了十一年才发现你搞错了目标，十一年，看在撒旦的份上，你完全没发现你守着的孩子正常得可怕吗？这说明什么呢，杰拉德？普伊实在是看不下去了，地狱犬是他在帮你作弊。”

皮克觉得自己被噎住了。在他的旁边，地狱犬对待天使的态度终于开始软化，拉莫斯、皮拉尔和地狱犬其乐融融，如同幸福的一家人。

“敌基督计划可能会出现各种意想不到的状况，这只是一次演习。”哈维神情严肃，“你要了解敌人，更要了解我们自己。回去把这次演习项目的全过程写份报告给我。”

“我会被降职吗？”皮克小心翼翼地问，“去炼狱的收发室上班？”

“不会，”哈维把《火湖报》折起来，放进口袋，“你继续留在人间。”

哈维站起身，略一招手，地狱犬三步一回头地跑回他身边。“愿邪恶与你们各位同在。”他告别道，然后带着大狗一起消失在地板里。

他们走出渔船的窄篷，海面上风平浪静，时间被拨回了下午两点五十九，明烈的太阳彻照碧空。洪水仿佛从未存在，一切的橄榄树郁郁葱葱，一切的飞鸟有处可栖。皮克回味着哈维所说的，你继续留在人间。听听这话，留在人间。还有比这更动听的句子吗？

“我得把卢比奥小姐送回家。”拉莫斯说。天使和女巫回到民宅所幻化而成的方舟里，打开驾驶舱的门，屋里传出震耳欲聋的《十一月的雨》。他通过窗户向皮克喊话：“你先回去给佩普过生日。”

皮克点了点头。虽然他认为如果没有他俩的干扰，佩普肯定会过得更安全，他相信拉莫斯也会认同这一点。但是没办法，你选择了一个小孩儿，你就得对他负责。皮克坐进自己的车里，又探出头来向拉莫斯喊道：“我等你吃晚饭。”拉莫斯按了一下喇叭示意他听到了。方舟底舱的两头羊、两匹马、两只猫和一窝兔子纷纷跑上甲板，好奇地盯着浮在水面上的宾利车。

一艘船和一辆车先后在码头登陆，他们在码头工人惊愕的眼神中驶入城市，开往不同的方向。天空中不知为何出现了一道彩虹，正如我们所受过的保证，云彩盖地的时候，必有虹现在云彩中；而各样有血肉的活物都因誓约而留存，完全地平安喜乐。

END


End file.
